


Ванильное, пожалуйста

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: внезапная жара иногда бывает очень кстати





	Ванильное, пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

**_Фисташковое с грецкими орехами_**  
  
Несмотря на прогнозы, такого пекла в Нью-Йорке не ожидал никто. Асфальт буквально плавился от жары. Люди с каждым днем обнажались всё больше и больше: юбки и шорты становились короче, кофты — прозрачней, и было всего лишь вопросом времени, когда вместо целомудренных топиков и футболок все предпочтут экстремальные купальники и стиль «ню».  
  
Магнус воспользовался жарой по-своему:  
  
— Александр?  
  
Вместо ответа Алек смахнул со лба капли пота и посмотрел на мага.  
  
— Что ты думаешь о мороженом? — преодолев внезапное смущение, спросил Магнус.  
  
Широкая улыбка, неоправданно редко появляющаяся на лице Алека, заставила того улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Я люблю мороженое.  
  
В ближайшем киоске, где Магнус долго и придирчиво изучал ассортимент в поисках самого идеального сочетания, они приобрели клубничное с карамелью — для Магнуса и фисташковое с грецкими орехами — для Алека, а затем устроились за одним из столиков в тени.  
  
Полностью удовлетворенный сделанным выбором, Магнус на мгновение замер, пытаясь оценить, как поедание мороженого — в чем он был настоящим профи — окажет максимальный эффект, и, прежде чем начать, поднял глаза на Алека. А дальше затея Магнуса обернулась против него.  
  
Александр тщательно облизывал ложечку после каждой съеденной порции, одними губами подхватывал орехи, протестующе стонал, когда талые капли сбегали с вафельного стаканчика на ладони, и совершенно неприлично жмурился от восторга.  
  
Такого Магнус точно не ожидал.  
  
**_Клубника со сливками_**  
  
— Мне «Клубнику со сливками», пожалуйста.  
  
— Неожиданный выбор, — не стал скрывать своего удивления Магнус при очередном походе за мороженым. Солнце нещадно припекало голову, пот ручейками стекал по лицу, а легкие брюки облепили тело. — Мне казалось, что ты любишь более терпкие…  
  
— Захотелось попробовать, — пожал плечами Алек, благодарно кивая продавцу, передавшему простой пластиковый стаканчик с шариком уже немного подтаявшего мороженого. — Пытаюсь понять, что тебя привлекает в этой сладости.  
  
Ошеломленный простотой побуждений Алека Магнус не сразу услышал мороженщика, который в ожидании его заказа требовательно повысил голос. Но, даже пробормотав свой выбор («персик с шоколадом»), он не смог отвести от него взгляд.  
  
Алека — зажатого, постоянно смущающегося и чуть что оглядывающегося по сторонам — почему-то абсолютно не смущали жаркие взгляды, которыми его одаривали невольные зрители того, с какой страстью он поглощает холодную массу. Взгляд Магнуса то и дело скользил по бледной коже, чудом нетронутой солнцем, слегка прикрытым от удовольствия глазам, кончику языка то и дело слизывающему крошки с уголков губ…  
  
— Магнус? — голос Алека заставил его стряхнуть наваждение. — Твое мороженое только что испачкало брюки.  
  
Вот дьявол.  
  
_**Ванильное**_  
  
— Итак… О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? — сразу спросил Алек, стоило ему опуститься на сиденье напротив.  
  
— Может, для начала закажешь? — Магнус, не переставая помешивать лед в своем бокале, кивнул на подоспевшую официантку, чья форма одежды - экстремально короткое мини и прозрачная блуза, выставлявшая напоказ кружевное белье, - красноречиво описывали царившее из-за непривычно жаркого лета безумие.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Алек быстро пробежался глазами по меню. — Мне ванильное мороженое, пожалуйста.  
  
Официантка¸ явно попавшая под чары доброжелательной улыбки Алека, поставила вазочку с его заказом ровно полминуты спустя.  
  
— И все же? — Алек подхватил ложечку и зачерпнул мороженое. — Что за тайны?  
  
— Ничего, просто я… — несмотря на уверенное начало, Магнус замер, стоило ему поднять взгляд, — … хотел…  
  
Кто-то должен его остановить. Иначе Алеку предстоит быть изнасилованным посреди бела дня абсолютно невменяемым Магнусом.  
  
Нельзя так есть мороженое.  
  
Щедро уложенные друг на друга шарики холодного лакомства мгновенно отреагировали на жару и начали белыми струйками стекать по формочке, пачкая пальцы Алека. Тому бы стоило не обратить на это внимания или просто вытереть салфеткой — но нет, из всех вариантов Алек выбрал наиболее верный, чтобы свести Магнуса с ума.  
  
Он их облизал. Свои пальцы, перепачканные сливочным мороженым с легким ароматом ванили. Пробежался языком по костяшкам, мазнул губами по основанию пальцев, слизнул пару капель, успевших добраться до предплечья… И всё это с абсолютно невинными, полными непонимания глазами и искрящейся довольством улыбкой.  
  
— Что? — Алек замер над собственной ладонью, заметив, как Магнус судорожно вцепился в край стола.  
  
— Я должен тебя поцеловать, — резко отозвался тот. — Немедленно.  
  
— Так что тебя останавливает? — и только глухой не уловил бы игривых ноток в его голосе.  
  
На вкус Алек был лучше мороженого.  
  
Даже клубничного.  
  
Даже с карамелью.


End file.
